Blix
South Blix is the largest city in both Delongo and the world, it also serves as the Provincial capital of the Quad-Blix Area. It was founded in 1813 by Ronald Kay Blix as the City of Blix, capital of the nation of Blix. It remained capital for one month, until New London became the capital. It is the second oldest city in Delongo, after Oilman City. The city proper has a population of 107.1 million. The Urban Blix Area (UBA), has a population of 163 million (this does not include the fringes). The Blixian Metropolitan Area has a population of 165 million. South Blix is divided into five parts: (West to East) Rural SB, Western SB, Downtown SB, City-Centre SB, Eastern SB. Sout Blix also owns three major islands: Scorch Island (1.8 million), Rocket Island (78,000), and Second Island (23,000). South Blix is the heart of the imensly populated South Delongo. It has been known for its long rivalry with South Matewood and West Blix. South Blix is also known as the Liberal Capital of the World, and is a A++ Global City. Roads Major Highways *Queen Victoria Way Route 1 (Rochester Blvd.) *Trans-Delongo 120 (Ennui Ave.) *King George Way Route K1 *Raphener Expressway *East Delongo Corridor (Hwy 87) *Oilman-Blix (Hwy 0) *Trans-Canada (Hwy 59) *New York City-South Matewood International Highway (Hwy 2207) *Hwy 1 (Welcome St.) Traffic South Blix experiences major rush hours within the city, and the entire Urban Blix Area. The common rush hours are 6AM-8AM and 4PM-7PM, on Fridays and Saturdays 9PM-1AM can also be fairly busy. The most conjested road is easily Interruption St., which has gone under major lane expansions several times over the past decade. Public Transportation South Blix Underground The South Blix Underground (or more commonly the 'SBU' or even just the underground,' is the largest and busiest underground rail system in the world. It was created in 1934, and has since partnered with Express to create more trains and routes. The entire island is connected to the underground, and connections have also been made with Mindon, West Blix, New Blix, East Blix, and Ferry Hills. Buses The city has a massive bus network within the suburbs and the urban districts. Users of the buses enjoy relaitivley low rates, in comparison to other bus networks. Express South Blix has also been a large advocate for the national express underground rail system, and has reaped the benefits of having commuters from as far away from Blix Meadows and Rupertland Island. The underground primarily exists below the urban sewer network, and is rarely seen in the suburbs due to the loudness of the trains. But, with the urbanization causing more to move into condos, more and more citizens are using the express regularly as an alternative to the very busy highways and roads, and the expensive airplane tickets. Express has also increasingly been used for inner-city transport, as a faster alternative to the South Blix Underground, because it allows for quicker transport in the very large city. No other Delongonian city has seen this increase because the benefits of quickness do not exist, except perhaps in South Matewood. The UBA has also seen massive numbers of commuters taking the express instead of the roads. Population All estimates are via Stats.del . 1- The jump from 300 to over 70,000 has sparked much controversy. RKB managed to get many people from the nation of Blix to come to Blix City, and also Europeans from Oilman, also, perhaps the largest factor is that in 1819, RKB traveled to England to raise awareness of the new nation. New trading routes were opened with Britain, and many immigrants came to Blix City. 2- At this point, the Great Blix Depression begins. The population goes down steadily, but not rpaidly as many citizens cannot afford to leave. 3- At this point, the Great Blix Depression ends. The BRM as a whole rapidly begins to grow in population, South Blix in particular. 4- Prediection by Stats.del. The population will double due to high immigration and suburb growth. 5- Prediction by Stats.del. The population will almost triple due to financial issues around the world (USA fiscal cliff for example) that South Blix (and Delongo as a whole) will be immune to due to independancy. They will stay in South Blix, most likely. 6- Prediction by Stats.del. The population growth slows down immensly. Continues to grow due to suburb growth in Western South Blix. 7- Prediction by Stats.del. Population growth slowly begins to recover. Western South Blix suburbs fill, massive focus on City-Centre suburbs and a re-focus on Eastern South Blix suburbs. 8- Prediction by Stats.del. Urbanization of the world rapidly picks up. Many Africans and Middle-Easterners begin to move to the Urban Blix Area. 9- Prediction by Stats.del.